3 am
by MrsChaucersSquire
Summary: Daniel can't sleep and it is 3 a.m. Who will he call? Daniel-Jack friendship.


Half of a telephone ring assaulted his senses and drug him out of his rest full slumber. The bedside clock read 3:00 in the morning. Had he dreamed it? "Damn it,", no one would dare to call Colonel O'Neill at this time of night. He apparently needed to reinforce at the base that his sleep was of paramount importance; unless, the call was an emergency. No, they wouldn't have let it ring only once if it was an emergency. Could have been some kids prank calling. He nearly smiled as he remembered the phone high-jinks he had caused in junior high. Dang it, he better check. Where did he put that caller id phone. He stumble in the living, trying not to fully wake himself up. If this was nothing, he wanted to stumble right back in to that bed and go back to sleep. He moved some junk mail from the couch side table and uncover gold. The caller ID stared him in the face.

D. JACKSON

"Unhh" he grunted as he dialed the numbers. Daniel had a lot of trouble sleeping. He knew that. But will the addiction and withdraw from the blasted sarcophagus only a few weeks behind them, the sleep inhibition had become worse. Sure Jackson was his best friend but it was three in the mourning on a weekend. How far did friendship go? Jack's hand swung to the telephone and smashing the receiver hard he pulled it none to gently to his ear. "YEssss" he answered.

"Uh, um" stuttered the voice on the other end. Jack sighed heavily into the phone. The message was not missed by Daniel.

"I, uh, Sorry, Jack, I didn't know what time it was, uh, I'll call you in the morning" O'Neill grunted as he swung his legs on to the couch he now sat on.

"Well," his voice bawled irritation "I am already awake," another sigh escapade his lips, "you might as well talk to me now."

"No, uh I'm really sorry, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Jack" And before Jack had a second to answer Daniels end of the line click to silence.

Jack lowered the phone back into his cradle. His head fell backwards on to the back of the couch. And his eyes shut, but he could not sleep, he could not relax. His body wished he would relax, but his mind would not let him. His concern for his friend overrode his wish for rest. Daniel needed sleep too. It was Daniel's weekend off too, and apparently he couldn't sleep either. Daniel sounded so lost on the phone. He sighed again as he pick up phone. If he wanted any rest he better get this over with. He redialed the phone number.

"Daniel, what's the matter?" Jack did his best to sound cool but concern.

"Nothing Jack, I just didn't realize what time it was" the defensive voice answered back.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was working on something."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Translations of an Arabic version of the flood story from P3X425"

Jack brain went on high wire, "P3X425?" Jack didn't remember the designation, and he could always tell when Daniels stories sounded made up.

"Just go back to sleep Jack" Daniel reeled back at him.

That was it. Daniel couldn't sleep again and did not want to admit it. Jack shook his head as he answered Daniel.

"I'll be over in a couple minutes"

"Jack, I'm fine" Daniel heard as the phone clicked in his ear. Damn, it. I don't need a baby sitter Daniel thought as he dialed Jack's number. The phone rang, once, twice, three times, and continued to ring. Jack was not answering, and after being on the phone listing to it ring for nearly five minutes Daniel hung up. Shoot, he thought, I have to find something in Arabic to back up my story. He flipped through his work bag pictures, looking for something adequate. Nothing in Arabic, he nearly swore. Then he laughed to himself and garbed another picture of a translation out of his bag, Jack would never know it wasn't Arabic.

The doorbell rang just as he, pulled out a notebook and pen to go with his illusion and place them on the table. Daniel answered it and Jack stood leading against the door frame in his black leather jacket.

"I brought you a sleeping pill." Jack smarted as he held up a video tape and pushed passed Daniel. Daniel closed the door.

"I'm fine Jack"

"Arabic flood story, huh? Must be riveting." He looked down at Daniels well-placed props and said, "Looks like the language of the ancients to me." His eye brows raised as he look at Daniel caught red hand.

Crap, thought Daniel, real smart, chose one language he recognizes out of the thirty in my bag.

"I was using it as a reference," Daniel stated flipping the picture over and sitting on the end of the couch.

"Yeah, okay"

O'Neill popped the video tape he had brought into Daniel's VCR and grabbed the remotes as he headed back to the couch.

Daniel groaned as a hockey game popped up on the screen.

"It will have you asleep in no time" replied Jack.

The two men watched the game in silence, and after the second period, Jack snuck a peak at the other end of the couch. Daniels head was leaned back against the couch and his eyes were shut, his chest slowly rose and fell in a gentle rhythm. Jack watched his friend for a minute grateful for the rest he was receiving. Daniel's eyes had had large bags under them when he had come through the door and he had wondered how long it would take to get this young man to sleep. It looked like it had been a long time since he had rested. And for now he slept peacefully. Jack wondered how long it might take before he woke up unrestfull again. No use worrying about that now. Jack need to move him or he was really going to have a kink in his neck in the morning. Jack grabbed the blanket off the lazy boy and walked over to Daniel. A slight nudge on his shoulder and Daniels upper torso lay on the couch prone. Jack pulled Daniels legs up on to the couch and straitened the blanket he had place on him. Daniel did his part in gently snorting at the activity but his eyes never came open and his breathing pattern stayed the same. Daniel had not stirred. Jack realized he was also tired so he headed over to the lazy boy and kicked back on it. Jack's eyes shut and with perfect military training he was out in a matter of seconds. The peacefulness of the weekend returned to what it should have been as the hockey game still played unwatched on the TV.


End file.
